Elrond & Estel: Estel's Payback
by SivanShemesh
Summary: 5 Years after Estel's Pain, Estel decided that it's time for payback… but would it work? Would Elrond cooperate or get cold feet?


Title: Estel's Payback

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rating: K+

Warning: Family fluff, bit of angst, and bit of violence - only a little

Disclaimer: Not mine ever were.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: 5 Years after "_Estel's Pain_", Estel decided that it's time for payback… but would it work? Would Elrond cooperate or get cold feet?

Note: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

_Prompt # 74: Fall_

**Imladris**

Estel watched his older brothers with an evil stare upon his face.

He had planned this since he was five, now four years later he longed for revenge to atone for the cutting words that they had said to him. Even now he could hear the twin's words making anger build inside, they made his sleep restless, and his heartache.

And now at the age of nine he decided it was time to act, but first he needed his Adar's help...

**-EP-**

"Ada?" Estel called out sheepishly.

"What is it, my son?" Elrond asked softly.

"Do you love me?" Estel asked watching his Ada with sad pleading eyes.

Elrond felt himself melting when he met Estel's pleading gaze and he answered, "You know that I love you, Estel." He then knelt beside his son and placed a kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Ada?"

"Yes, ion?"

"Can you do that in front of the twins?"

"Aye, I can," Elrond replied, a thought occurred to him and he added, "Do you know where they are?"

Estel smiled and pointed over Elrond's shoulder to where he had last seen the twins.

"Show the way then, dear boy."

Estel held his Adar's hand tight as they walked together to where the twins were. Elrond watched the twins as they approached and noted that they were supposedly playing with Lord Glorfindel though he knew they were only making Glorfindel angrier then he already was. And as they traipsed up Elrond spoke to Glorfindel, "I was looking for you, my friend." He observed the salvation mask upon the elf-lord's face and added, "Lord Erestor was needing you."

Elrond caught the small sigh of relief from the other lord and smiled quietly to himself.

Glorfindel quietly thanked the Valar for hearing his prayers before nodding to Lord Elrond and hurrying away.

Estel grinned as he watched the way Glorfindel walked, 'Run for your life, Glorfy, before _they_ run after you.' He thought then turned his attention back to his Adar, glancing at the twins Estel knew now was the time for his payback.

"Ada?" Estel asked.

"Aye, ion-nin?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know that I love you, Estel." Elrond replied as he knelt beside the boy.

"More then the twins?"

Elrond stared at the boy, and then lifted his gaze to the twins who were staring at him, and Lord Elrond found himself speechless.

Estel smiled evilly at the twins, knowing he was facing their fall. The silence was almost sweeter then his revenge.

"Ada?" The twins spoke as one, they did not want to believe that their Adar could love the human boy more then them.

Elrond felt trapped, despite the event was taking place outside in the gardens. Their glances made him feel stuck and he did not know what how to answer. He sighed heavily as he watched the grin play across the boy's face. He remembered recent years and figured this was the boy's revenge, and yet as a father he could find nothing to answer the boy with. He knew deep down that his own flesh and blood would turn their backs to him, ignore him, if he answered the way Estel wished him to.

"Ada, you promised..." Estel pleading silently with his Adar.

"Promised what?" Elladan asked in suspicion, his gaze flickering between the boy and Elrond.

"Tend to your own matters.." Estel sneered at them; anger marring his features as he glowered at them.

"Estel, stop with this attitude this moment," Elrond warned the boy, looking at the twins then back to Estel he continued, "You are brothers you should see past those fights you start with one another."

"But Ada, " Estel urged, "You did not answer my question, and you promised me that you would."

Elrond stared at the boy and noted that Estel would not let him go until he said that he loved Estel more then the twins. He could not do that, he just could not. It hurt him and made his heart ache. He knew the twins would hate him and leave him, and he did not wish it to be that way.

**Fin**


End file.
